You and Me
by oywiththepeetaalready
Summary: Lorelai looked into his eyes and saw a man she loved and who loved her back, kissed him, and with his arms around her, was the happiest person on earth. JavaJunkie


**TITLE:** _You and Me_

**SUMMARY:**_ Lorelai looked into his eyes and saw a man she loved and who loved her back, kissed him, and with his arms around her, was the happiest person on earth._

**A/N: **_Feeling a little sad about the season finale (Chris fiasco) I felt that it was necessary to make a happy little fan fiction to try to help people forget all the ugliness ever happened! (Insert fake, over -cheerful smile)_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Okay, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls! Okay, maybe some DVDs, and a few books… but other than that, I OWN NOTHING! Well, Gilmore related anyway. The title and lyrics are from the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I don't own that either, in case you were wondering._

**And let the FAN FIC BEGIN!**

Lorelai looked around the town square with an overwhelming feeling of happiness. It seemed like the whole town was there, and it was all for her.

It was her wedding after all.

There were times when she doubted it would happen, but there she was, in the perfect dress, looking at all the people helping her celebrate this next stage in her life. She was sitting at a table in the middle of the square with her new husband and all the other tables were surrounding them. The ceremony had been perfect, but there was one thing she couldn't believe.

The date.

It was June third.

Her original wedding date.

Sure, it was a year later than planned, but the fact was, it was still June third, and Lorelai was a Gilmore Girl no longer.

Now she was Mrs. Lorelai Danes.

And she couldn't be happier.

She and Luke seemed to be the perfect couple, and they were, in some respects. Sure they argued often, but they also trusted and loved each other immensely. And now, they were married.

"It's time for the first dance between husband and wife," Kirk's voice said over the loud speaker. Kirk was the DJ and had decided to announce the significance of each song, as well as the title and artist, before playing it.

To Lorelai's surprise, instead of taking her hand and leading her onto the floor, Luke got up and grabbed a microphone. He walked back over to her and said, "While trying to pick the perfect song for our first dance, I came up many possibilities. Some were romantic, some were classics, some were just one of our favorites and some I actually thought of because I remembered Lorelai referencing them over the years," he added, and the crowd laughed, knowing Lorelai's habit to quote songs and movies to make a point. Lorelai joined in the laughter, never taking her eyes off of her husband. "But I narrowed it down, and came up with one song. Now, it may not go with the event that took place today exactly, but it is how I felt the first day I met you and every day after. After the first time I kissed you three years ago, those feelings didn't go away, but grew stronger. They do every day I am with you, and I know that they will never go away. So, Lorelai," he said, looking into his wife's eyes, "I love you. And this is our song."

The crowd applauded as Luke held his hand out to Lorelai. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

Lorelai allowed a smile to grace her features. "Why of course, Mr. Danes," she replied, taking his hand and getting to her feet.

Luke returned the smile and spun her around as they walked over to the dance floor. Kirk waited for the nod from Luke to announce the song, and upon getting it, said, "For the first dance between husband and wife, Luke has asked me to play 'You and Me', by Lifehouse."

The slow song came over the speakers as Lorelai put her arms loosely around her husband's neck and he put his arms around her waist. As they started to dance, Lorelai couldn't help remembering their first dance, at Liz's wedding. _"That was all God given talent,"_ Luke had said about his dancing. Lorelai was glad to experience that again, and this time at her own wedding and Luke wasn't just her date, but the groom.

_What day is it,_

_And in what month,_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up,_

_And I can't back down,_

_I've been losing so much time_

Lorelai smiled at the words and laid her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke saw her smile and kissed the top of her head, unable to believe that his dream was coming true; this beautiful woman was now his wife and they were standing here, dancing with the whole town watching.

'_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_With nothing to do, _

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_All the things that I want to say,_

_Just aren't coming out right._

_I'm tripping inwards,_

_You got my head spinning, _

_I don't know where to go from here._

Luke, and everyone else for that matter, knew how true these lyrics were. It seemed that Lorelai Gilmore, sorry, Lorelai Danes, always had his head spinning, whether it was playfully bantering about her eating habits or cuddling on her couch, watching a movie. He would do anything to make her happy, and he hoped that she knew that.

'_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_With nothing to do, _

_Nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Lorelai couldn't wipe the smile off of her face even if she wanted to. The thought that Luke had put into this song amazed her. She wanted to see the list of song possibilities from when he first started choosing. She also knew that he would give in. He always did, and she knew that one of the reasons was so that she could be happy. He would do anything to make her happy. She knew that. She had known it for awhile actually, but since they became a couple, the feeling grew stronger, and they both knew it.

_There's something about you now,_

_I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful,_

_And everything she does is right._

'_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_With nothing to do, _

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

A smile finally broke out on Luke's face, remembering how he seemed to feel that Lorelai could do no wrong. Sure, they fought, but after, he would be angrier at himself than at her. There was something about her that he could never figure out. Such as how she fell in love with him.

Lorelai looked up at the man she had loved for almost ten years, and smiled, gently kissing him. They both smiled against the other's lips as they heard Patty and Babette's wolf whistles, Rory's happy shrieks, along with Sookie's and Lane's, and Taylor's sigh of disgust and disgruntled mumbling.

_And me, and all of the people,_

_With nothing to do, _

_Nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

As the song came to an end, Luke twirled Lorelai around and caught her again, this time with her back to him. He held his arms around her and kissed her cheek. They spun around the dance floor one more time as the song ended.

_What day is it,_

_And in what month,_

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

With all the people cheering, the happy couple stepped off of the dance floor and returned to their table, never taking their eyes off of each other. They sat and chatted with all the other guests as Kirk took a break to get some food. Minutes past, and Kirk was back up, saying, "If you too are in love, or you really, really like someone, now is your time to go to the dance floor. Here is 'Born to Make You Happy', by Britney Spears."

"Who the heck is choosing these songs?" Lorelai asked Luke under her breath.

Luke just laughed and his only reply was, "Have you met Kirk?"

Lorelai smiled at her husband's sarcastic retort and said, "Scary singer, great lyrics." She paused and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Dance with me?"

Luke resisted for a minute but gave in. "Only because it's your wedding day," he relented as he allowed his wife to lead him onto the floor.

All the people not dancing just watched at the power she had over him. One look, and he would give in. On some level, whether he knew it or not, he had that influence over her too.

They stayed up there, dancing for a long time as couple after couple swung past them, smiling at how great the newlyweds looked together. They could only hope to have the same thing some day.

Lorelai looked into his eyes and saw a man she loved and who loved her back, kissed him, and with his arms around her, was the happiest person on earth.

**A/N: So, just a short Oneshot that I had going through my head. I hope you liked it! Please press the pretty little review button and do just that! I love that song and felt it was perfect for Luke and Lorelai. If you like JavaJunkie stories, gilmoregirl1979 has written some of the best of them. One of my favs is Presenting Lucas Danes. It is an awesome story! So read her stories after you read mine!**


End file.
